


Light in the Darkness

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Just a wee ficlet that’s completely unconnected to anything. Had writer’s block and had to try something else or risk drying up completely.Connor Sees Dawn for the first time.
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 4





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

Title: Light In The Darkness. (1/1)

Author: Karen

Pairing: I think you can probably guess!

Rating: PG

Synopsis: Just a wee ficlet that’s completely unconnected to anything. Had writer’s block and had to try something else or risk drying up completely.

A/N: Blame echo. I read her spoilers and couldn’t get her phrase ‘light in the darkness’ out of my head. Also this was done in ten minutes flat so if it’s a lot of poo don’t bother archiving it. Just wanted to try something different.

Dedications: The ‘Brats, ‘cos they rock and Mel, my bestest hunny on the net. 

  
  
  


Knowing what he was, who he was, were what had brought him to this point. The child of the two most infamous murders in history. He had a lot to make amends for. He shifted his weight slightly and glared down into the room filled with terrified, mewling humans and then allowed his cold gaze to sweep over the demons surrounding them.

Just like dear old dad. Distorted faces and hungry golden eyes flickered in the uncertain light of the torches, he took a deep breath and brought the stench of their corruption into him and felt that small twinge of recognition that he always had in the presence of his own kind. He felt his attention drawn from the demons and towards the humans again and in particular to a girl of around his own age.

She was scared, he could sense that much, but there was no panic or overriding terror emanating from her. She stood tall while all around her much older and more physically capable lost their heads and met the demons eyes as they taunted and tortured their unfortunate victims.

He shook his head. Victim, that was the wrong word for this girl. Poised and calm she stared around her with the puzzled look of someone who’d wandered in on a raucous frat party when she’d been expecting a sedate mixer but with the air of rolling with the punches and dealing with whatever the night would bring. 

His head snapped round as he heard a scream and he watched a middle aged man dragged from the huddled crowd of humans and into the hungry embrace of a snarling demon. He coiled his body and prepared to leap the fifteen feet to the floor when a shout rang out and the girl darted forward

“Wait! Take me instead.”

He froze in astonishment with the rest of the beings in the space and watched as the girl pushed her way through the terrified humans and stood before the demons, the light bouncing off her streaked brown hair

“Take me.”

Her hand shot out and took a strong grip on the back of the man’s shirt and with one hard pull she tugged him from the vampire’s arms and to the relative safety of the floor behind her. The demon blinked in surprise and then gave a low savage snarl

“Mine.”

The girl shook her head “No. I’m yours.” She stepped up until only a thin sliver of light separated them and tilted her head to the side, exposing a long graceful neck “Bite me.”

Above in the shadows he blinked as she offered herself in the man’s place and then his mouth fell open as she took the final step to bring herself into the vampire’s body. And kept going through the sudden explosion of ash. Right through, until she stopped before a tall, well-dressed vamp and jabbed him sharply with what looked like an extraordinarily sharp pencil. 

“Poof!”

She spun in the flickering light and smiled innocently and to the boy in the shadows it was as bright as the sun itself “Next.”

Many years later he would look back on that moment and know she had taken his heart as surely as she had destroyed the dead ones in the breast of the demons. He remained in the shadows as she fought and destroyed the demons and then led the freed prisoners up into the sun, into the world that held no place for him or the things that had given him life.

He never knew her name, never even spoke to her, but she was the one who haunted his dreams at night, the one who floated just beyond the lonely reach of his fingers for the rest of his life. 

He went down into dark places, witnessed many terrible things but always a part of him remained pure and untainted because he remembered her smile and her beauty as she fought for the lives of the humans beside her. He saw her every night, caught forever in the uncertain light of the flames of hell’s spawn and every time he descended where others couldn’t follow he took her memory with him. His light in the darkness. 


End file.
